Destination
by Salut-chan
Summary: Kurogane ma za zadanie eskortować Sakurę, Shaorana i Faya do Clow. Jednak coś jest nie tak z tym blond kretynem. Kurogane musi dowiedzieć się co


Oto pierwszy rozdział mojego FF do TRC. Rozdziały te pierwotnie zamieszczone na moim blogu zostały poprawione i rozszerzone (ale nie zbetowane -.-) oraz zatytułowane. Postaram się co weekend dodawać kolejny.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim jesteś?<strong>

– Kurogane, twoim kolejnym zadaniem będzie ochrona księżniczki Sakury i jej towarzyszy. Muszą oni bezpiecznie powrócić do Clow – rozkazała Tomoyo stojącemu przed nią czarnowłosemu wojownikowi. Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc zmarszczkę między brwiami wojownika. Znała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała co to oznacza. Kurogane z pewnością już planuje jak najszybciej wykonać swoje zadanie. Nigdy nie przepadał za ochroną innych.

– Teraz masz czas by się przygotować do drogi. Wyruszacie po południu.

Wojownik kiwnął głową i zamierzał wyjść z sali by poddać się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu przed podróżą - odpoczynkowi w ogrodzie gdy zatrzymała go Tomoyo.

– Ach Kurogane! Właściwie wiesz ile osób będziesz eskortował? - zapytała rozbawiona. Kurogane gdy odbierał rozkazy, nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły, przez co czasami wpadał w kłopoty, które rozwiązywał brutalną siłą. Czasem wydawało się jakoby uważał, że nad konsekwencjami możne pomyśleć później. – I czym będziecie podróżować?

Wojownik spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, że pyta go o takie nie znaczące sprawy. Zastanowił się chwilę i głośno westchnął.

– Dwie osoby: dzieciak i księżniczka a pojedziemy konno.

– Nie i nie! – Księżniczka rozbawiona aż klasnęła. Uwielbiała się z nim droczyć.

– Hę? – Kurogane zdziwił się. Zawsze gdy kogoś eskortował jechał konno by dostać się na miejsce jak najszybciej. – Może powiesz mi Tomoyo, a nie...

– Może byś grzeczniej zwracał się do księżniczki Tomoyo, Kurogane! – krzyknęła stojąca zaraz za tronem Souma. – Kiedy ty wreszcie nauczysz się dobrych manier? Tyle lat na dworze, a zero ogłady.

Tomoyo przyzwyczajona już do tego typu zachowania wojowników słuchała ich z lekkim znudzeniem. Oboje kochali się jak rodzeństwo i wskoczyli by za sobą w ogień, jednak wciąż sprzeczali się. Souma wytykała Kurogane, że nie zachowuje się jak na mieszkańca dworu przystał, a Kurogane Soumie zawsze odpowiada tym, że jest zbyt kobieca jak na wojownika. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś kluczowe znaczenie.

– Nie wtrącaj się ty... – Zapewne w tym miejscu miało wystąpić wyszukane i niezwykle obraźliwe słowo jednak Kurogane musiał przerwać bo przeszkodziła mu Tomoyo.

– No już uspokójcie się – Tomoyo zaklaskała zyskując w ten sposób uwagę wojowników. – Kurogane będziesz ochraniał trzy osoby: Sakurę-chan, Shaorana-kun i Fay-sana. Pojedziecie powozem którym tu dotarli. Słuchasz mnie?

Wojownik przestał jednak słuchać. Fay, Fay, Fay... Kto to Fay? Nagle Kurogane zrozumiał, że to ten dziwny blondyn, który zawsze uśmiechnięty chodzi za księżniczka i dzieciakiem. Blondyn który uśmiech się i patrzy nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Kurogane odwrócił się tyłem do przyjaciółek i nie zwracając uwagi na Soumę ponownie krzyczącą o dobrym wychowaniu wyszedł z sali. Zmierzał do ogrodu. Tam w ciszy i spokoju zawsze można było rozmyślać mając pewność, że nikt ci nie przeszkodzi. Wygodnie położony pod swoim ulubionym drzewem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jedyną osobą przebywającą aktualnie w zamku o której nic nie wiedział jest ten Fay. Kurogane zawsze wszystko wiedział o gościach przebywających na zamku. W celach bezpieczeństwa oczywiście – przecież taki wojownik jak on nie robił tego z czystej ciekawości. Zdziwił się, więc, że do tej pory nie zwrócił uwagi na tego blondyna. Zagadkowe.

* * *

><p>– Do widzenia Tomoyo-san – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Sakura i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na policzku Tomoyo. Był to wyraz wdzięczności stosowany przez przyjaciół w Krainach Sprzymierzonych, już od czasów starego panowania. Dziewczyna stała obok przygotowanego powozu i z rozrzewnieniem zerkała na zamek. Wiedziała, że będzie tęsknić do ludzi, których tu poznała, i często wracała myślami do tego miejsca.<p>

– Prosiłam byś nie zwracała się tak do mnie – odpowiedziała Tomoyo z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

– Ah! – zakłopotała się Sakura – Do widzenia Tomoyo-chan.

– Mam nadzieję że spotkamy się niebawem, Sakura-chan.

Sakura pokiwała głową, a Tomoyo jednym susem pokonała dzieląca ich odległość i objęła dziewczynę.

– Będę tęsknić – wymamrotała. Podczas pobytu Sakury zacisnęły się ich więzi i dziewczyny stały się dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

– Ja też – wyszeptała Sakura ze łzami w oczach. Naprawdę nie lubiła pożegnań.

Nagle zjawił się Kurogane witając wszystkich kiwnięciem głowy.

– O Kurogane, dobrze że jesteś – powiedziała Tomoyo po tym jak puściła Sakurę i wskazując na niego wyjaśniła podróżnikom. – Kurogane będzie was eskortował i w razie kłopotów nie wahajcie się go prosić o pomoc.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się Sakura spoglądając na wojownika. Znała go z widzenia gdyż często mijała go w zamku jednak nigdy nie rozmawiała z nim. Wyglądał trochę przerażająco, a w dodatku widziała jego ogromną siłę gdy Tomoyo pokazywała jej w jaki sposób trenują wojownicy.

– Powinniśmy wyruszać – odezwał się Fay stojący do tej pory z boku. Podszedł do Tomoyo i kłaniając się złożył na jej dłoni pocałunek.

– Dziękuję za pomoc. Żegnaj Tomoyo-chan - blondyn uśmiechnął się melancholijnie. – Będzie mi brakować naszych rozmów.

– Mam nadzieję że ci się uda, Fay-san – odpowiedziała z przejęciem, łapiąc blondyna za rękę. – Odwiedź mnie jeszcze kiedyś. Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany.

Fay nie odpowiedział. Wraz z księżniczką zbliżył się do powozu do którego wsiadała właśnie Sakura przy pomocy Shaorana. Kurogane siedział już na koźle poprawiając katanę, oraz sprawdzając czy może w tej pozycji sprawnie wyjąć ją z pochwy. Najwyraźniej mógł bo ostrze ze świstem przecięło powietrze wracając błyskawicznie na swoje miejsce. Cały cykl powtórzył się kilka razy. Wydawało się że to zajęcie daje mu wiele radości.

Fay chciał zająć miejsce koło wojownika gdy zatrzymał go głos Tomoyo.

– Fay-san pozwól jeszcze na chwilkę. powtórzyła

Blondyn zdziwiony posłusznie podszedł do Tomoyo.

– Nie zniszcz tej szansy którą dostaniesz od losu – powiedziała tajemniczo.

– Szansy? – powtórzył Fay zdziwiony tymi słowami. Nie był pewien o co chodzi księżniczce.

– Tak. Nie zniszcz tej szansy – Potwierdziła pewna swych słów.

– Postaram się – odpowiedział. Wsiadł zamyślony na kozła i powóz ruszył w drogę do Clow.

* * *

><p>W ciągu godziny drogi Kurogane zdążył dokładnie przyjrzeć się swojemu tajemniczemu towarzyszowi. Wojownikowi na pierwszy rzut oka wydał się on spokojnym, zrównoważonym i odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem. Konie, którymi powoził posuwały się dość szybko jednak równo i bez niepotrzebnych manewrów. Jego wygląd wydał się Kurogane dość dziwny, gdyż tak wyglądajęce osoby są rzadko spotykane w Nihon i w większości sąsiednich państw, w tym w Clow , więc zapewne musi pochodzić z dalszego kraju. Mianowicie ma on blond włosy - zakryte teraz białym kapturem od długiego aczkolwiek niezbyt grubego płaszcza, niebieskie oczy nie zmącone żadnym innym kolorem niczym niezachmurzone niebo w piękny słoneczny dzień. Kurogane zauważył fakt, że blondyn jest dość wysoki - jednak nie wyższy od niego - ale zbudowany bardzo delikatnie więc nie wyglądał na wojownika. Jaką więc funkcję pełnił dla księżniczki Sakury, że z nią podróżuje? Jest przewodnikiem, nauczycielem, niańką, a może mimo wyglądu potrafi dobrze walczyć i jest ochroniarzem? Kurogane widział wiele rzeczy w życiu, więc nie wykluczał takiej opcji. Zaśmiał się jednak w duchu. „Nawet jeśli potrafi walczyć to nie będzie miał szansy okazać tego przy mnie."<p>

Przejeżdżali właśnie drogą, która wiła się między polami, na których złociło się zboże. Minęło właśnie jakieś 15 minut drogi od ostatniego domu w Nihon, gdy Fay strącił kaptur z głowy. Jego złote włosy uniosły się na wietrze.

– Jestem Fay , możesz mówić mi po prostu Fay – odezwał się patrząc z uśmiechem na Kurogane. jego dźwięczny głos z łatwością przebił się przez tętent kopyt.

Kurogane zerknął na blondyna kątem oka.

– Wiem – odpowiedział tonem sugerującym, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę czy zawieranie nowych znajomości.

– A ty jesteś Kuro-rin, prawda? – Fay wytrwale wykazywał chęć do rozmowy. Pomyślał, że z takim wojownikiem może być dużo zabawy, jeśli odpowiednio się do tego zabierze.

– Nie! Nazywam się Kurogane - ryknął brunet gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę blondyna, który roześmiał się perliście. Wojownik wyglądał jakby miał chęć wyjęcia miecza z pochwy i nabicia na niego Faya.

– To imię jest zbyt długie i skomplikowane – Fay wciąż powstrzymywał się od wybuchu śmiechem. – Może więc Kuro-tan bardziej ci się podoba?

– W żadnym wypadku - Kurogane wyobraził sobie jak wypatrosza swojego irytującego towarzysza niczym królika, co go trochę uspokoiło i rozbawiło. Wojownik znany był ze swojego sadyzmu. To był główny powód dla, którego Tomoyo zabroniła mu trenować młodych wojowników. Ćwiczenia wymyślone przez Kurogane były dla nich zbyt trudne i wojownik otwarcie cieszył się ich niepowodzeniem co zniechęcało młodziaków do dalszej pracy.

– To może – blondyn dotknął palcem ust jakby się namyślał – Kuro-sama?

– Niech ci będzie – wojownik stwierdził że im szybciej zakończy tą idiotyczną wymianę zdań tym szybciej odzyska święty spokój.

– Waai, Kuro-sama się zgodził – Fay trzasnął lejcami sprawiając, że konie ruszyły szybciej.

* * *

><p>W tym samym czasie w powozie znudzeni oglądaniem krajobrazów za oknem Sakura i Shaoran postanowili zająć się rozmową.<p>

- Shaoran, co sądzisz o Kurogane-san? - spytała ciekawska dziewczyna przeciągając się w sposób, który nie przystoi księżniczce. Strasznie zdrętwiała od tego siedzenia. Jednak przy swoich najbliższych przyjaciołach nie musiała martwić się o takie rzeczy. W swoim towarzystwie wszyscy byli po prostu grupką zwykłych ludzi. Nie ważna była ich pozycja.

- Podziwiam go - rozpoczął Shaoran któremu wyraźnie spodobał się temat wybrany przez Sakurę. – Jak wiesz mogłem do woli przyglądać się treningom wojowników dzięki czemu wiele się nauczyłem. Pewnego dnia zobaczyłem jak walczył z Soumą-san. Mimo że walka była tylko w celach rozrywkowych, Kurogane-san poruszał się niebywale szybko a ciosy gdyby nie refleks Soumy-san zawsze trafiały by do celu. Nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy tak wspaniałego tańca z mieczem w ręku.

Każdemu zdaniu towarzyszyła nadmierna gestykulacja świadcząca o podekscytowaniu. Shaoran rzadko się tak ekscytował, jeśli nie mówił o swoim hobby - archeologi.

- Czyli twierdzisz że to dobry wojownik? - Sakura uwielbiała, gdy Shaoran mówił o czymś z taką pasją.

- Nie - chłopak gwałtownie pokręcił głową - On jest doskonały. Zarówno w Clow jak i w Nihon nie widziałem nikogo lepszego.

Mimo że, Shaoran mógł wyolbrzymić zdolności Kurogane Sakura wiedziała, iż Nihon słynie ze wspaniałych wojowników.

- A wiesz o czymś innym? - Sakura zawsze gdy potrzebowała jakiś informacji pytała się Shaorana bądź Faya. Sama uważała, że nie jest zbyt spostrzegawcza i wiele rzeczy jej umyka.

- Nie. Widziałem go kilka razy jednak nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałem. Jest strasznie onieśmielający!

- Szkoda - dziewczyna była zawiedziona - może podczas tej podróży uda nam się lepiej go poznać.

Szczęśliwie hałas był na tyle duży że Kurogane nie słyszał rozmowy nastolatków, bo jeszcze by się zarumienił po przemowie chwalebnej na jego temat w wykonaniu Shaorana. Jednak Kurogane nie słyszał bo nie miał w zwyczaju podsłuchiwać nastolatków. W końcu to tylko trochę wyższe dzieciaki.

* * *

><p>– Ano... Fay-san? – Z powozu rozległo się wołanie Sakury zagłuszane przez tętent.<p>

– O co chodzi Sakura-chan? – odpowiedział wesoło blondyn jednocześnie szturchając wojownika. Od czasu ich krótkiej rozmowy godzinę temu Fay nieustannie zaczepiał wojownika, ignorując jego złowieszcze spojrzenia i możliwość dostania po głowie. Kurogane stwierdził że ten idiota musi być dla księżniczki kimś w rodzaju klauna.

– Kiedy się zatrzymamy na noc?

– Już za chwilę. Shaoran-kun już zasnął? – zapytał Fay, na co wojownik prychnął. Od dobrej godziny dzieciak spał. To było jasne jak słońce.

– Tak, jakiś czas temu zasnął – dziewczyna z wiadomych tylko sobie powodów zachichotała. – Trochę smutno mi się samej siedzi. W tej samej chwili Fay skierował konie w prawo i powóz wjechał na piaszczystą drogę.

Po kilku metrach zatrzymali się ma małej łączce nieopodal jeziora. Zadowolony blondyn wstał i przeciągnął się, a jego stawy głośno trzasnęły na co zachichotał. Zdjął z dachu brązową walizkę i zeskoczył z kozła. Szybko rozłożył niewielki namiot. Zanim Kurogane spostrzegł blondyn stał obok zwracając się do niego.

– Kuro-ru rozpal ognisko, a ja w tym czasie obudzę Shaorana – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Przygotuje też posiłek – dodał zadowolony. Kurogane przyjrzał mu się i prychnął cicho.

– Masz zamiar mnie otruć? – spytał kpiąco – niech ci będzie, pójdę po drewno. Niezadowolony rozejrzał się i skierował do rosnącej niedaleko kępy drzew.

* * *

><p>Fay z rozmachem wszedł do powozu i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.<p>

– Pora wstawać Shaoran–kun – zawołał śpiewnie. – Sakura-chan za chwilę Kuro-tan rozpali ognisko, więc powinniście do tego czasu odświeżyć się. Mały spacer wam nie zaszkodzi. Rozprostujcie kości od tego siedzenia w powozie.

– Dobrze Fay-san – Sakura uśmiechnęła się promiennie i szturchnęła Shaorana chcąc go rozbudzić. Po chwili chłopak wymamrotał coś o uroczym kamieniu i obudził się.

– Widzę, że wraca Kuro-kuro – Fay wychylił się z powozu by jak najlepiej widzieć całą łąką. Aby nie stracić równowagi przytrzymywał się drzwiczek, które zaskrzypiały złowieszczo nie przygotowane do roli oparcia. – Idę przygotować kolację – mrucząc pod nosem z gracją wypadł z powozu. Już po chwili krzyczał coś do obładowanego drewnem Kurogane, który z każdym słowem blondyna wydawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany a po chwili wypuścił z rąk drewno i dobywając miecza puścił się w pogoń za Fayem, który ze śmiechem zaczął uciekać jakby zapomniał o obietnicy przygotowywania posiłku.

Sakura widząc to uśmiechnęła się ciepło i spojrzała na Shaorana.

– Słyszałeś co mówił Fay-san?

Chłopiec ziewnął, kręcąc przecząco głową i poprawiając włosy, które po jego drzemce były w okropnym nieładzie.

Sakura zachichotała przyglądając się mu. „Zaraz po obudzeniu Shaoran-kun wygląda naprawdę uroczo" pomyślała, po czym wytłumaczyła, że Fay kazał im się przygotować do kolacji oraz zaproponował spacer.

– Już nie mogę doczekać się specjałów Fay-sana – stwierdził wysiadając z powozu i pomagając księżniczce. – Jedzenie w Nihon było pyszne jednak nie dorównywało jego potrawą.

– Tak, też mam na nie wielką ochotę, Fay-san świetnie gotuje. – Zgodziła się z chłopakiem. – Myślę też, że to co będzie teraz serwował będzie najsmaczniejsze ze wszystkich potraw jakie kiedykolwiek nam zaserwował.

– Czemu? – Shaoran w ogóle nie zrozumiał toku myślenia Sakury. Młodzież zbliżyła się do lekko zniżającego się brzegu gdzie umyli ręce i twarze zadowoleni że woda okazała się czysta i przyjemnie chłodna. Z zachwytem przyglądali się promieniom słońca odbijanym od równomiernie uderzających o brzeg fal.

– Ładnie tutaj – zauważył Shaoran.

– Zgadzam się. – Na wyciągniętej ręce Sakury usiadł wielobarwny motyl, któremu z zachwytem przyglądała się. Po chwili motyl odleciał sprawiając, że Shaoran roześmiał się na widok dziwnego wzorku na jego skrzydłach.

– Myślę – Sakura wróciła do pytania Shaorana, jednak zawahała się. – Myślę że Fay-san chce zwrócić uwagę Kurogane-san na siebie. Zaimponować mu.

– Dlaczego? – zazwyczaj niezwykle bystry Shaoran okazał fakt, że niczego nie zauważył.

– Uważam, że... – Księżniczka urwała i zarumieniła się lekko. – Podoba mu się Kurogane-san.

– Hę? – chłopak był szczerze zaskoczony. Fay-san woli mężczyzn? Chociaż z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że Fay nigdy nie okazywał jakiegoś wielkiego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną, mimo iż zawsze był szarmancki i wielu ludzi uważało go za podrywacza, to nigdy nie widział go z kobietą. – Ale dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Hmm... Sakura przyłożyła palec do ust i zastanowiła się – Od kiedy przybyliśmy do Nihon, Fay-san zawsze chyba nieświadomie obserwował Kurogane-san, od kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. To dziwne, że wcześniej go nie zaczepił. Jest też niezwykle wesoły.

– Czyżby to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? – spytał Shaoran poważnie.

– Nie wiem, chciałabym by Fay-san był szczęśliwy, żeby to była prawda.

– To było by wspaniałe – Shaoran pocałował Sakurę w policzek co wywołało rumieńce na obu twarzach.

* * *

><p>Tak jak przewidziała Sakura gulasz ugotowany przez Faya był niezwykle pyszny, chociaż przygotowany w warunkach polowych. Księżniczka z Shaoranem zachwyceni chwalili blondyna, jednak Kurogane ograniczył się do mruknięcia że nie jest złe. Wojownik sam przed sobą bał się przyznać, że to jest naprawdę smaczne. Mężczyzna nie powinien tak dobrze gotować! Fay uśmiechnął się do wszystkich promiennie i stwierdził że jest naprawdę szczęśliwy z tego że im smakuje. Sam jednak nie jadł co zwróciło uwagę Kurogane.<p>

– Dlaczego nie jesz? – spytał podejrzliwie. Blondyn jakoś mimo wszystko nie wydawał się godny zaufania. Było w nim coś co mówiło że jest groźny, a jego aura była po prostu dziwna. Nieludzka.

– Najadłem się podczas gotowania Kuro-ru – odpowiedział i puścił oczko do księżniczki na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła z ulgą.

Kurogane zdawał się niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. Nie wierzył w nią.

– Tylko mi nie padnij w drodze, jak nie chcesz jeść – stwierdził, nakładając sobie dokładkę. Shaoran zauważył, że Fay widząc jak Kurogane je wydawał się tak dumny z siebie, jakby pochwalił go najlepszy degustator na świecie.

Niedługo po kolacji Sakura i Shaoran poszli do namiotu rozmawiając głośno na temat książki z baśniami, którą kupili w Nihon, jednak ich dyskusja szybko ucichła. Kurogane stwierdził że obejmie wartę, bo dzikie zwierzęta i lokalni złodzieje często napadają na wędrowców pod osłoną nocy. Fay natomiast ułożył się niedaleko wojownika na trawie twierdząc, że ma ochotę pooglądać gwiazdy, jednak co chwilę szturchał Kurogane wykrzykując „Widzisz Kuro-tan to gwiazda polarna" „O a tam popatrz to Wielki pies i Syriusz! No popatrz Kuro-wan...". Jednak sen zmorzył także blondyna dzięki czemu Kurogane w końcu miał spokój.


End file.
